Dear FanFiction
by GalVol76
Summary: Your favorite Maleficent characters respond to FanFiction's ways. Review or PM me ideas.
1. Prelude

GalVol76: Welcome! Now, I want to show you something...

Aurora: Yes? What is it?

GV76: A fanfiction called "Dear Writers", by DisneyFrozenFan, I think. If you're reading this, DFF, sorry if I got the name wrong.

[Maleficent and Aurora read "Dear Writers"]

Aurora: I have an idea!

Maleficent: What?

Aurora: Let's make our own!

Maleficent: No, beastie. That's plagiarizing.

Aurora: Please? We just need to credit the original author for the idea!

[Maleficent thinks]

Maleficent: I'll call Diavel, and see what he thinks.

[Calls Diavel]

Diavel: Yes, Mistress?

Maleficent: Aurora wants us to do a fanfiction where we exchange letters and opinions with FanFiction.

Diavel: Of course! Let's do this!

[Aurora smiles]

Aurora: Amazing! Let's get this party started!

Maleficent: Okay, fine.

GV76: See you there! Leave a review!


	2. Magic

GV76: Nobody said what they wanted, so I get to choose! MWAH HAH HAH! Now, this first question I have is for Aurora.

Aurora: Yes, GV76?

GV76: How do you feel about Maleficent being magic?

Aurora: Love it! Perhaps the best ability is that flower...helps me sleep every night.

GV76: Maleficent, what is your favorite power?

Maleficent: CURSING MY ENEMIES! Just kidding. Flying, probably.

GV76: And, what do you think about that curse, guys?

Aurora: Peaceful.

Maleficent: Horrible.

GV76: Oh, whatever...


	3. Maleval

Dear FanFiction,

GalVol76 asked me to tell you what I thought of Maleficent and Diavel pairing up. My answer is: what the heck? Diavel is her RAVEN, people, and they barely even get along!

Confused,

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

Stop it with this Maleval thing. It's freaking me out!

Ready to curse you,

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Maleficent,<p>

You would make a good girlfriend.

Diavel

* * *

><p>Dear Diavel,<p>

NO!

Maleficent and Aurora


	4. Malora

Dear FanFiction,

When I said not to pair Maleficent with Diavel, I didn't mean for you to pair me up with her! We love each other, but we're not IN love!

Annoyed,

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

You have annoyed my beastie. You might want to lock your doors tonight.

PS: I agree. Stop the Malora thing.

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

Don't pair Aurora up with anyone but me!

Prince Phillip


	5. Diavora

Dear FanFiction,

Since when have I loved Diavel? He's cool, yes, but I'm not in love!

Still annoyed,

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

Stop annoying my beastie, or you will be put into eternal sleep! Also, the two people I love (okay, one person I love) betraying me? Stop it.

Ready to curse you with eternal sleep,

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

Aurora is awesome!

Diavel

* * *

><p>Dear Diavel,<p>

Thanks! However, I'm not in love with you.

Aurora


	6. Phillip

Dear FanFiction,

This is to discuss Phillip. He's an awesome guy! But, do you think I can trust him, after what happened to Maleficent.

Unsure,

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

I think you can trust him. He's not Stefan.

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! AND READY TO KILL MALEFICENT! AND-

King Stefan

* * *

><p>Dear Stefan,<p>

[Throws him off a castle]

That's more like it.

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

I'm totally not Stefan.

Phillip


	7. Phileficent and Knoteficent?

Dear FanFiction,

Thank GOODNESS nobody has paired me up with Phillip or Knotgrass! Can I tell you how strange that would be?

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Maleficent,<p>

I found a FanFiction where somebody DID pair you up with Phillip! Read!

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

That made me mad.

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Maleficent,<p>

But that's not all! Read this other FanFiction I read where they paired you up with Knotgrass!

Laughing,

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction AND Aurora,<p>

I almost choked! Who would do such a thing? Whoever did this: prepare to be CURSED!

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was preoccupied.

GalVol76


	8. Upon Watching Frozen

Dear FanFiction,

So there's a lot of chatter about this _Frozen_ movie. I think we should check it out!

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

I already checked it out. Here you go.

[Hands Aurora a DVD of Frozen]

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction AND Maleficent,<p>

[Anna sacrifices herself]

Me: NO! [Starts crying hysterically]

[Anna thaws]

Me: YES! _YES!_

Screaming for joy,

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

You sure that was your real reaction?

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Maleficent,<p>

Yes.

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

What was your favorite part?

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Maleficent,<p>

Probably that final scene.

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

You sure? You said it made you cry. Maybe we shouldn't watch Princess movies anymore.

Concerned for your happiness,

Maleficent

* * *

><p>Dear Maleficent,<p>

I'm a princess! Shouldn't I be able to watch movies about princesses?

Agitated,

Aurora

* * *

><p>Dear Aurora,<p>

Let's have this discussion somewhere OTHER than where people can see it.

Maleficent


End file.
